Myths
Myths are a collection of recorded creatures and strange occurrences that are said to be within the Grand Theft Auto series. The subject of myths have been debated ever since the first rumours of Bigfoot, UFOs and Leatherface in GTA San Andreas. Myths still remain as a large part of what makes up the GTA fanbase. Origins of Myths Early Myths Myths have been a part of the GTA series since a minor upbringing in ''Grand Theft Auto III''. In GTA III, myths were not as popular as the ones that surfaced a few years later. Prior to the release of GTA San Andreas, myths and legends in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' became a subject of debate on online forums, the primary myths included the Sea Monster, Supercops, and the Submarine. These went on to become retro myths in the time ahead. However, GTA III is still considered to be the beginning of mysteries in the GTA games, as well as Easter Eggs which were more abundant than myths at the time. San Andreas Myth hunting was a little known corner of the GTA world until GTA San Andreas. GTA San Andreas pioneered what probably is the largest collection of Myths and Legends in any GTA game, or any game at all, to date. The game's sprawling dark forests, seemingly endless wilderness and huge, wild desert was the perfect combination to hide some of the most bizarre and scary things that have ever been hypothesized in gaming. Even before the release of the game, magazines and internet forums spread rumors of Bigfoot, Leatherface, Mothman, and UFOs appearing as Easter eggs. Bigfoot was the first major myth discovered and was the result of endless exploration and hunting through all the large forests that were included in the game. The Bigfoot mystery eventually became so popular that it may have overshadowed other elements of the game. GTA fan forums blew up in popularity to discuss myths, and gaming magazines even offered monetary prizes to any player that could snap a photo of the beast. Suddenly, it was no longer just a game about crimes, but involved something surreal. There have been dozens, if not hundreds of reported myths; and the majority still cannot be undoubtedly disproved. This is what makes a game that was released in 2004 still seem fresh and intriguing today. Fact or Fiction? As long as there are myths, there will be hoaxes. Modifications have made it possible for people to create things that are not in the game and insert them into it. The vast majority of myths captured on camera are in reality mods created by fans. This does not mean all myths are simply made up, it just makes it hard to distinguish between fakes and the real thing. Real Life Myths Myths in the GTA Series all may not have been influenced by real life myths and legends, however creatures such as Bigfoot and the Loch Ness Monster have ties to the real thing. 'Cryptozoology '(crypto "hidden" + zoology "animals") is the name given for the search for animals whose existence has not been proven. Cryptozoologists study creatures also known as cryptids, which includes extinct animals, animals that are outside their habitat and monsters, such as Bigfoot, the Loch Ness Monster, the Chupacabra, and so on. Cryptozoology is not considered a branch of Zoology and is thought of as pseudoscience. List of GTA Games with Myths *''Grand Theft Auto III'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *''Grand Theft Auto V'' Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA III Category:Myths and Legends in GTA Vice City Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Myths and Legends in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Myths and Legends in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Myths and Legends in GTA IV Category:Myths and Legends in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V